My Darkest Desire ( Bbrae)
by victoriainthalangsy
Summary: What if Raven grew up with Beast boy? What if Trigon destroyed Azarath before Raven learned to control her powers? Will they succumb to their dark sides?
1. When It All Bbrae-gins

_Disclaimer: why do I even have to do this? oh well. I don't all characters I use. This is a Fanfic, I repeat FANFIC. Anyways on to the story._

_ Raven's Pov:_

Another day in Azarath, alone in my house, all of them are scared, no one will enter unless forced too. Hey, but what's wrong with that; I'm a monster, and they know it.

if only some one looked at me diffrent. I should stop wishing a monster like me doesn't deserve to be loved, at least that's what my mom says.

She doesn't like me too call me her mom, but she'll never know will she.

Suddenly banging and screaming waa heard at the door and, I know that it's all my fault.

_So how did you like the first chapter, you didn't sad to hear.Anyways, critism and support needed tysm_.


	2. His Toothy Grin

Raven's Pov:

The doors sprung upon, my mother was right there. Right then and there I was going call out to her but, she only let's me call her call her by her name. My eyes felt full, it was tears of joy. Did she come for me?

" Mom!" I blurted out anyway, knowing that she was going to spite me.

" This is all your fault you witch!" She shouted, shaking in fear. Suddenly, flames erupted, a whirlpool of fire surrounded her, she spat blood and it seeped from her eyes.

This had to be a dream; it can't actually be happening, it must be Trigon terrorizing my dreams... right?

"**Hello, my sweet sweet child, miss me**_." _Said a deep_, _booming_,_ disembodied,voice_. _I pinched myself_, _to check if it was real_, _it hurt_. _I held back a sob_.__ "_ Y_-_you can't be here_. _No, No, No! They said i'd be safe, w-what did you do to them." My voice cracked in the end.

I could almost hear a smile in his voice. He gave out a soft chuckle. the disembodied voice replied. " **What do you think, no one stops Daddy from seeing his little girl." **I felt something which howl on the side of my face, are these, tears... a blinding white appeared, I felt my consciousness slowly drift apart.

I open my eyes to see an neon, orange cloth, it's everywhere, I start to see shapes, it looks like a tent, how did I get here, did Trigon catch me and who is the strange boy. an Asian boy about my age came over.

" you're awake, my mom and dad found you in the jungle." the boy said.

" who are you?" I asked him.

" I'm Gar, who are you?" He said with a toothy grin.


	3. Too Good To Be True

_I don't know Beastboy story. so I'll be making it up on the way._Raven's Pov:

" My name is Raven." I've never felt such pure emotions before. The earnest look in his eyes, I've never thought someone could show so many emotions. everything in the tent began to shake. I could send so much fear. Someone grabbed my arm.

"There's an earthquake follow me."Did he not get the memo, it was me! I just decided to follow him. when we got out of the tent, the shaking stopped.

"Sorry, I'm going now." I started to silently cry, I hope Gar didn't notice, but too bad, he did.

" Don't go." He grabbed my arm again and tried to stop me from leaving. It was to late the damage has been done." It's not your fault, earthquarkes come and go. i haven't had anyone to talk to other than my parents. would you please stay with me." I knew i had to leave I'd only endanger him.

"I can't."

Gar replied" At least go on I walk with me." I could see tears form in hihis eyes... maybe a walk wouldn't hurt.

"Alright."I said. Gis eyes beamed with joy. He finally let go of my arm. We walked side by side talking to each other about plants and animals, he told me of. this rare species of green monkeys his parents studied.

"Look there's one right there." He ran towards the green monkey. I followed him I stressed my hand out to pet the monkey." Raven look out!" He screamed and pushed me out of the way, he started bleeding.

"Gar, your bleeding!" I reached out to touch the bite on his shoulder. He was shaking. Why would he do that for me, he barely knew me."Why?"

I saw blood fall down his shoulder. "Because your my friend." He said between heavy breaths. The wind started howling, the ground and trees started shaking.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS." Black energy flew out of my mouth, his bite slowly faded away, he turned green, grew fangs and his ears became pointy. My power retracted into my mouth. Gar was amazed, but I felt fear a presence, I looked up and saw a man and a woman.

"Mom! Dad!" He said with pure merriment. They stopped and dropped to their knees slowly going backwards.

"Your not my son!" the woman cried out. They ran as fast as they could and went on a boat. they were to distracted to look were they're going and crashed into a rock. Gar looked at his hands and saw they were green. I felt shock and anger.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I-I- I'm sorry!"


	4. Why Are You So Nice

Raven's Pov:

"It's all your fault, how could you turn me into a monster and kill my parents! I trusted you." Its your fault you witch, those words, I knew it was true but I never thought he would call me that...

"It was the only way! If I didn't you be dead, Gar, I don't wanna lose you! Your parents ran I didn't kill them!" Everything started to shake around us at that point I didn't care.

"Save me, you made me a monster! What exactly are you, for all I know you were planning this! I rather die than be a monster, you didn't even care what I thought!" I decide it was best if I left, I ran off, through thick trees, I could still feel thick hatred and regret coming from him.

"Rae wait, I'm sorry."

"Go away!" I said in a demonic voice, my four red eyes showing, hair flowing and trees and ground shaking. He came and hugged me. "Let me go!"

"Not till you calm down Rae."


	5. I Have No Home

Raven's Pov:

After we went to go bury Gar's parents. He went to the tent alone. I could fell the sadness, regret and hopelessness. I wanted to comfort him but, I was to afraid he hates me, I know it was my fault only. What had I done, Arella(my mom) was right I am a witch. I should have left when I could... To late To regret. When he hugged me earlier I still felt the pain, anger and hatred. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't, that's what Azar, my teacher has taught me, a lesson I will never forget. Gar gets out of the tent and walks in front of me.

"Raven, I can't stay here anymore." I nodded to show him I understood.

"Where do you wan't to go?"

"Let's go to to your home."

"I have no home."


	6. Friend Is Just A Word

Raven's Pov:

"I already told you, Gar. I HAVE NO HOME!" My four demon eyes opended I tasted fear, so sweet.

My skin turned red. My demons said,"Why won't you ever take my yes for a yes or no for a no?" My face cocked to the side I made a evil grin. My dark tentacles came out of me. "Die, you disobedient monster, die!"

"Rae calm down, its me, Gar, your friend!" I chuckled.

"Friend, haha, friends don't kill their friends parents and you know that."

"Rae, I know it's not your fault, come back, pls. I know your still in there. No matter what you are or what you do I'll still be there for you." He made no sense, I could still feel the hatred on him. I need to snap out of this. Now, I felt. my power go back in me. I'm a demon and if he knew that he wouldn't want me around either. For Azar's sake, I turned him into a monster!

"I'm a monster, stay away from me!" I exclaimed. He was ti persistent sometimes.

"I am too Rae, but that doesn't change anything your still my friend!"


	7. Not A Dream Come True

Raven's Pov:

I finally calmed down we went back in the tent. I couldn't believe those words he told me, so i just shrugged it ooff. No one, I repeat no one will be a demon's friend. I just gotta wait till the day he finds out what I am, then I will never see him again, he'll be terrified. of me. Until yhen I hope I can stay friends with him, but my dreams never come true. I shut my eyes to go to sleep till tommorow.

"Raven, wake up, wake up!" I sit straight up.

"What happened Gar, are we under attack." I said calmly. It's not like I've never beej under attack before.

"What, no Raven the sun is coming up I didn't want you to miss the sunset." For these ppast two weeks I haven't been able to feel his emotions or read his mind, it's a bit to complex.

"Ugh, go without me, I'm so tired." I moaned and curled up into a ball. I felt him tugging at my arm.

"Fine, I'm up." We walked to a cliff and I saw a beautiful scene, the dew drops on the flowers, trees and all sorts of plants. Almost to beautiful, something had to ruin this I knew it. Behold the stench.

"Why, just why Gar." He blushed why the heck would he blush, he farted for Azar's sake! I stormed off to the tent. He wasls laughimg so hard! Ugh, I'm so mad!


End file.
